All's Fair in Love and War
by Abberlines-Opium
Summary: Annie is a waitress at a bar. She used to be a pirate captain; that is, until her crew mutinied and marooned her on an island. Some time afterward, Captain Jack shows up with information on her ship, and plans to help her get it back.
1. The Bar

All's Fair In Love and War

By Jacks-Strumpet

Edited by Flute Damioh

Hey!! This is a better, revised version of my other Story 'Good 'Ol Life'. My friend Flute Damioh edited and added a bunch of stuff to it for me, she described Annie, Cubbs… and basically everything that's described, lol. Oh and she also gave me the title. So yes this is her story as well.

Disclaimer- I **DO NOT** own Jack… Although I truly wish I did… Or just Johnny for that matter… lol. The Black Devil is my ship though, I am captain of it in my little world, and one of my best friends is me firs' mate! Lol. I own Aneice and her crew, Cubbs… and anyone you don't recognize… On with the Show!

Chapter 1- The Bar

"HEY, ANNIE! GET YER BLOODY ARSE IN 'ERE RIGH' NO'!!"

Her boss, Mr. Cubbs, was one of the most dreadful, evil people in Tortuga. He wasn't all that muscular. In fact, it was quite opposite. He was overweight and unkempt. His tousled, graying hair had dirt and mud clods in it, obviously from the lack of bathing. Basically the only way to describe him was a dirty old man. Though for some reason Cubbs always took it easy on her. For what reasons Annie would never know.

Aneice, or Annie as she preferred to be called, was an average-sized, twenty-nine-year old woman, standing about five foot three. Her auburn hair was held back by a messy French braid that she always wore to work. Her green eyes were full of exhaustion, obviously from the long, hard day. Her attire consisted of a simple maroon dress, with a white bodice that was trimmed in lace. Aside from a few scratches and scars here and there, her slightly tan skin was perfectly smooth.

Annie was a former pirate captain, and when I say former, I mean she had received mutinous, good-for-nothing crew. They took her ship, the Black Devil, and left her to die on a god-forsaken island. There, she stayed, completely drunk, for a total of three days until the rumrunners saw her passed out under a coconut tree, and the nice little rummies took her to Tortuga. She was currently a waitress at the Faithful Bride and she **_never_** talks about her past. She occasionally comes across old members of her crew, lying sprawled out on the floor, drunk. So she has the wonderful job of dragging them out. Thank God they're passed out so they don't recognize her. She hates it there, but hey, it pays the bills. Tonight was supposed to be an ordinary night, but someone all too familiar would come to join the fun.

"Comin' Cubb!" she said rather cheery for her taste, surprising herself at her tone of voice.

"Wha' do ya thin' yer doin'!" he practically spit on her while he said this.

_Eww, _she thought, raising her eyebrows. "Umm…serving the drunks?"

He froze for a minute. "**_No_**! You're talking to the damn drunks!"

They go through this every night.

"Well isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

_Yup. He was drunk out of his mind again, _Annie thought._  
_

Pleased that she just made a point she smiled. "Tha's what I thought. Now cough up them shillings ya owe me fer workin' late"

He shook his head.

"Nah, you ain't gettin' paid tanigh'. I'm puttin' ya on whore duty," he said with a disgusting grin.

She widened her eyes, about to rip out her hair "ARE YOU OUT OF YER BLOODY MIND!!! I AIN'T BEING NO WHORE!!"

The whole bar stopped and stared at her like she was mad. Well, maybe she was, just a little.

"Dammit lass, keep yer bloody voice down, and you **_are_** goin' on whore duty tanigh' and if ya refuse I'll just fire ya!"

"Dammit Cubbs! I've been workin' all day and I just want to go home!"

"**_No_**! And tha's final, so get yer bloody arse out there, I 'eard Sparra's comin' out tanigh'."

"Ughh… yer hopeless. I'll stay fer an hour and then **_I'm_** goin' home. You'll ferget this ever happened tomorrow anyway so I won't be fired."

Just as she finished her sentence, someone familiar entered the bar.

There that's it. I will post the second chapter soon. So yes, reviews are appreciated and very much welcome, it will help me to continue. Flames will be used to make a giant bomb fire, for me and Jack to dance around while we drink all the rum!! So yes REVIEW!


	2. An Old Friend

All's Fair In Love and War

Ok here's chapter two. I will try to get Chapter three up in a few days…

Chapter 2- An Old Friend

In waltzed the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, surrounded by a bunch of whores taking in every lie he said and acting like he's their God or something. He was dressed in his usual attire, hat and all. His shoulder-length dark hair hung around his face draped over his shoulders and ran down his back. He smiled as the whores surrounded him, allowing a few of his golden teeth to be visible.

She saw Jack sit down in the far corner of the bar and shoo off all the whores. When she saw that he was alone, she headed over in his direction. He had his hat over his eyes, so he didn't see her coming.

"'Ello sweetness, if yer looking to get lucky tonight, order up some rum, and I'll see what I can do," she whispered seductively.

You could see that million dollar smirk cross his face.

"'Ello Annie. Glad t' see ya. Come 'ere an' give' 'ol Jacky a kiss," Jack greeted cheerfully, pushing his hat off his eyes and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He started pulling her forward.

"No. Why would _I_ give you a kiss?" Annie pulled away, putting her hands on her hips.

"Two reasons love. One, you 'aven't seen me in over a year. An' two, because las' time I saw you, I believe you were drunk an' I believe you said 'Next time I see you, Jack Sparrow, I'm gonna kiss you right on dem biggggg juicy lips of yerssss!!!' See love? Ye owe me a kiss," Jack answered.

"YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT!!!" Annie's green eyes grew wide.

"Sure do love."

"Damn you Jack Sparrow! Fine I'll give you one kiss."

She lightly kissed him on his lips. She happened to notice something while she was kissing him.

"Dammit Jack, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"Why d' ye ask?"

"Because your damn breath smells like a donkey's arse!"

"No need t' be harsh love. No one 'as ever complained 'bout my breath…well, besides Governor Swann, but tha's a different story."

"Okay seriously Jack, the reason whores," Annie started getting choked up. "Sorry, something was in my throat. Yes back to the subject, they don't complain about yer breath because they know you pay well. So, no complaining and good loving means good money."

He started stroking his beard. "Good point love, but I'll jus' ferget you **_completely_** ruined my ego, as long as you can 'andle the breath an' give me a real kiss."

"Why would I care if I ruined your ego?"

"I don' know. Ye should; I'm Captain Jack..."

"…Sparrow, I know," Annie finished for him. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll kiss you as long as you leave me alone to do my job after."

Jack smiled and stood up. He lifted her chin with his thumb and made it so she was looking into his eyes. She noticed that he kept looking from her eyes to her lips. Then, they finally they locked lips. He started licking her lips asking for entry, since having his lips on hers, she was in a trance. So she accepted. After about four minutes she realized what she was doing and pulled away, even though she didn't want to. She didn't even glance back at him; she just started to walk away. 

"Aneice, I 'ave a surprise for you. 't's about yer ship."

That made her turn around.

**Review!!… Or I'll sick Jack on you… wait is that a good thing? Ok I'll get some… umm… Ok, let me think about it, and in the mean time you can REVIEW!!! **


End file.
